


Insecure

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic-Users, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Prince Tsuna was heir apparent to one of the most powerful kingdoms in the land, he was still insecure about some things.</p><p>Turns out his lover was too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> From combined tumblr prompts by two anons:   
> _Can I have some R27? Like, some fluffier R27? With maybe some dragon mount!Reborn and rider!Tsuna, who has to deal with the fact that his big black monster likes tossing him off mid-flight only to dive down and catch him when he's about to hit the ground, and do all these other scare tactics that freak the other riders out and make them think his dragon's gone crazy and needs to be put down before someone gets hurt._  
>  and   
> _R27. One or the other is a mythical creature masquerading as a human, and hasn’t gotten around to telling their partner out of fear of the reaction. The partner finds out when the creature has to come out in order to protect the partner from getting killed. What is their reaction to the discovery?_

There are several reasons why Tsuna never wanted to be the heir to the throne of Vongola. The first was that he figured he’d be a horrible king and the people of the court would make fun of him even more than they already did. And secondly, those in line for the throne tended to die horrible deaths.

Tsuna had been safe from the politics of the court for most of growing up—his dad was related to the royal house, but as the kingdom’s spymaster he didn’t advertise that. Tsuna and his mom had grown up in a small village at the edge of the kingdom—at least until the day the last of the aging king’s sons was murdered.

And then suddenly, Tsuna was being brought to court. His father still couldn’t be heir to the throne because of the whole spymaster thing so it fell on Tsuna to learn how to one day rule a kingdom.

Tsuna was pretty sure he would have died already, if it weren’t for his courtly tutor, Reborn.

Tsuna sighed, leaning against the balcony outside his bedchambers. It had been five years since he’d come to court and he couldn’t say he was unhappy. Sure, he’d never wanted this kind of life, but he had made precious friends. When the pressures of being heir apparent got too much, he would turn to them—Hayato and Takeshi and even Kyoya. Ryohei was always up for a good duel to help him clear his head and Lambo played tag with him in the gardens until they were both gasping for breath. Even his maidservant, Haru, snuck him extra cakes from the kitchen when he felt down. 

All his friends, noble and peasant, were precious to him. But none of them had stolen his heart like his tutor had.

“Thinking hard about what you’re going to say tonight in court?” Reborn asked from inside his bedchamber. He was pacing around the space, reading an official letter. Reborn often paced around rooms when he was in them for too long, as if he were a caged animal.

Tsuna blanched. He was so not ready to give a speech, but the king told him he had to.

Reborn glanced up, smirking. “I thought not.”

“You’re distracting,” Tsuna complained, gesturing to Reborn’s shirtlessness.

Reborn’s smirk widened. Tsuna huffed and turned around so he was facing outwards, looking over the beautiful gardens of the palace grounds. He’d been trained enough to tell, though, when Reborn walked up behind him. So he wasn’t surprised to feel Reborn’s arms wrap around him.

“You were thinking about me then?” Reborn murmured into his ear. “How flattering.”

“As if you need your ego inflated anymore,” Tsuna retorted, knowing his cheeks were flushed bright red. Not for the first time, he wondered why in the world Reborn—world-class duelist, suave gentleman, effortless charmer—was interested in a useless kid like him.

Sure, he was twenty now and much more confident. He’d never had the effortless confidence of King Timoteo, nor the bravery. But he could fake it pretty well now and he wasn’t totally useless in a fight. Despite that, despite how much stronger he knew he was, he couldn’t stop thinking Reborn was too good for a useless pretend-noble like him.

Reborn sighed as if he could read Tsuna’s thoughts. Tsuna wouldn’t be surprised. “Stupid,” he chided, but it was gently. “Focus on preparing your speech. Worry about needless things later.”

“Yes, Reborn,” Tsuna said. He accepted the kiss Reborn pressed to his neck, before Reborn stepped back and into the bedchamber to finish his letter.

Tsuna stared at his hands resting on the balcony rails and contemplated the upcoming speech. It was part of his role as heir apparent to announce his royal advisors to the court. Of course, he already knew who his advisors were: Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Ryohei, Lambo, and Mukuro. Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru would be acting as unofficial advisors—at least until he became king and could pass a law allowing women to serve that role. So, he knew who his advisors were, but he had to figure out a way to announce it that wouldn’t cause the court to upheave. 

After all, Hayato was the bastard son of a member of the court, Takeshi was the son of a knight who’d been granted personal nobility and therefore wasn’t noble himself, Lambo was fairly young still despite his seer abilities allowing him to look into the future and grant odd wisdom, and Mukuro was a foreigner to the kingdom. Really, the only two the court wouldn’t be upset about were Kyoya—for the Hibari family was quite well-bred and fearsome members of the court—and Ryohei—because the Sasagawa family was similarly well-bred and Kyoko was the current favorite to be the carrier of Tsuna’s heirs, since he was in a relationship with a man.

Tsuna was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the danger until he instincts literally screamed at him. He looked down, unable to do much more than propel himself backward from the balcony rail. But too late, the railing crumbled away and with it most of the balcony floor. The glow of runes on the stone meant someone had planted it as a trap and all Tsuna could think of was how annoyed Reborn would be that someone had managed to slip past him to put a spell in Tsuna’s private suite.

Tsuna fell, plummeting to the gardens below. He had nothing to save himself—he couldn’t cast magic without his sorcerer’s gloves and he didn’t wear those when he was in his bedchamber. He was doomed, halfway to an unforgiving ground.

There was a roar and a large black dragon dove off the crumbled balcony and toward him. Tsuna wondered if that was the creature that had cast the spell, if maybe it was coming to make sure Tsuna didn’t survive the fall…

But no, as the dragon drew closer, Tsuna recognized those pure black eyes.

Reborn the dragon dove under him and then stretched out his wings, breaking the wind. Tsuna collided with Reborn’s back and nearly fell off. Instinct kicked in, though, and he caught himself at Reborn’s wing joints.

Reborn swooped out of the dive and rose into the air. He looked back, expression clearly saying how unimpressed he was.

“This is so cool!” Tsuna shouted over the wind. “I didn’t know human to magical beast was a possible transfiguration. I thought powerful sorcerers could turn themselves into mundane creatures at best.”

Reborn landed and Tsuna slipped off his back. He had to dodge a moment later as Reborn snapped deadly teeth in his direction. “Sorry!” he squeaked.

Reborn growled, smoke billowing out of his nostrils. Tsuna held up his arms. “Sorry,” he said again.

Reborn shook his head and closed his eyes. With a deep shudder, he began to shrink back into human size.

Tsuna waited until Reborn seemed fully back to normal before throwing himself into his arms. “Can you teach me how to do that?”

“No,” Reborn snapped.

Tsuna drew back, a little hurt. Reborn sounded really angry. “Oh.” He looked down. “I suppose I’m not strong enough for something that advanced. Yeah, that was a stupid question, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” 

Tsuna flinched and nodded.

Reborn sighed. “It wasn’t a transfiguration. I’m… that was my real form.”

Tsuna looked at his former tutor, his lover of several years, his just-now savior. He’d never seen Reborn look so nervous. Oh, it wouldn’t be obvious to other people, but Tsuna knew Reborn. He could tell in the stiffness of Reborn’s shoulders, the way his hands kept twitching as if he wanted to pull them into fists—Reborn was afraid of Tsuna’s reaction.

“Okay,” Tsuna said because there was really nothing else he could say, except… “I love you.”

Reborn looked up and at once Tsuna saw the nerves fade away to be replaced with the usual cockiness. “Of course you do.”

Tsuna laughed and hugged Reborn again. This time, it was returned.

“I suppose we’ll have to investigate before the magical traces disappear,” Tsuna said after a long moment, though he didn’t want to leave the comfort of Reborn’s arms.

“Hn,” Reborn muttered. He stopped Tsuna from leaving with two fingers under his chin. Tsuna looked up at his lover. “This is why,” he said.

“Why what?” Tsuna asked.

“Why I chose you,” Reborn replied. “Because no one else would have reacted to my biggest secret so easily.”

“Why not? It doesn’t change who you are. You’re still Reborn, even if I know you’re now going to convince me to go on flights and drop me midair only to catch me and knock the wind out of me and scare me with your big teeth and claws and I wish you wouldn’t but you will anyway.” Tsuna ran out of breath. “It doesn’t matter, Reborn, because I love you no matter what.”

Reborn was smiling—not smirking but smiling. Tsuna’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you too,” he said and kissed Tsuna gently.


End file.
